plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Travel Log
The Travel Log is a feature introduced in the 3.5.1 update of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''. It tasks players with completing quests such as unlocking a certain plant or world. The player is then rewarded with coins and gems for completing these tasks. It also uses a ranking system to give the player a rank, which is then scored in Game Center or Google Play under the name of "Travel Log's Plank Ranks". These ranks can be leveled up by completing the quests for points. If the player has already completed quests before updating to 3.5.1, they will automatically be given the points and rewards they would've been given when they open the Travel Log menu for the first time. Quests This is a list of Travel Log's quests that have appeared so far, and what their point worth is: Quests in Ancient Egypt * Unlock Bloomerang (5 pts). * Defeat the Mummified Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (5 pts). * Unlock Grave Buster (10 pts). * Unlock the Pyramid of Doom (10 pts). * Unlock Bonk Choy (10 pts). * Unlock the Plant Food Boost Upgrade in Ancient Egypt (10 pts). * Unlock Repeater (10 pts). * Unlock the Sun Boost Upgrade in Ancient Egypt (10 pts). * Unlock Twin Sunflower (10 pts). * Fight and defeat Dr. Zomboss in Ancient Egypt (25 pts). Quests in Pirate Seas * Unlock Pirate Seas (5 pts). * Unlock Kernel-pult (5 pts). * Unlock Snapdragon (5 pts). * Unlock Dead Man's Booty (5 pts). * Unlock Spikeweed (5 pts). * Defeat the Gargantuar Pirate and obtain a World Key (15 pts). * Unlock Spring Bean (10 pts). * Unlock Coconut Cannon (10 pts). * Unlock Threepeater (10 pts). * Unlock Spikerock (10 pts). Quests in Wild West * Unlock the Wild West (5 pts). * Unlock Split Pea (5 pts). * Unlock Big Bad Butte (5 pts). Quests in Far Future * Unlock the Far Future (5 pts). * Unlock Laser Bean (5 pts). * Unlock Blover (5 pts). * Unlock Terror from Tomorrow (5 pts). * Unlock Citron (5 pts). * Defeat Gargantuar Prime and obtain a World Key (15 pts). * Unlock E.M.Peach (10 pts). * Unlock Infi-nut (10 pts). Quests in Dark Ages * Unlock the Dark Ages (5 pts). * Unlock Sun-shroom (10 pts). * Unlock Puff-shroom (10 pts). Quests in Big Wave Beach * Unlock Big Wave Beach (? pts). * Unlock Lily Pad (10 pts). * Unlock Tangle Kelp (10 pts). * Unlock Bowling Bulb (? pts). * Unlock Banana Launcher (? pts). Quests in Frostbite Caves * Unlock Frostbite Caves (? pts). * Unlock Hot Potato (10 pts). * Unlock Pepper-pult (? pts). * Unlock Chard Guard (? pts). * Unlock Stunion (? pts). * Unlock Rotobaga (? pts). Gallery Travellogstartupad.jpg Travel Log.PNG TL BWB Day8.png Quest UTK.jpg Travel Log HD.png|HD Travel Log. Screenshot 2015-05-03-17-30-45-1.png Screenshot_2015-05-03-16-54-51-1.png Screenshot_2015-05-03-16-54-42-1.png Screenshot_2015-05-03-16-54-58-1.png Screenshot_2015-05-03-16-54-24-1.png Screenshot_2015-05-03-17-12-49-1.png Screenshot_2015-05-03-17-31-22-1.png Trivia *When the player completes any level, a notification will appear reminding the players of how many levels are left until they are able to complete the quest. *In Kernel-pult's unlocking quest, it will not have a dash in its name. *In Dark Ages' quests, the task will say to complete a day instead of a night. *Its name is a pun on "travel log", a book used to record a traveler's experiences, "log", a part of a tree trunk that has been cut off, and traveling, as the theme of the game is Time Traveling. *When a player already completed some levels before th3 3.5.1 update, he/she will recieve the text: "You already completed some quests, before the even existed! It's funny how time travel works." *The player recieves 3775 Coins and 8 Gems when they completed every level from every world all the way to Frostbite Caves.